Seeing Double
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Shameless Billy smut. Enough said.


**So I've been writing smut for all the other gang members for a while, and I never got to Billy. A couple of people asked and I just didn't have anything worthy of Billy Darley. But then I was struck upside the head by a very dirty scenario, a tad cliche sure but dirty nonetheless, and tada, Billy smut was born. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Billy hadn't had two girls undo his pants before, let alone identical girls, so he couldn't help but grin as they rushed the job, shoving the jeans and belt to the floor. Both were fake-n-bake tan and blonde but their faces were decent, deeming them a valued prize when they'd walked into his bar. It hadn't taken much to win them over and into the back room at the Four Roses.<p>

The first girl went to her knees, taking his erection in hand with a knowing grin. His reputation for size was one thing, but his appreciation for good head had started a contest among the whores to win his favor. These twins weren't the typical groupies that hung around the Four Roses, but they wanted to leave their mark all the same. Billy weaved a hand through her long, blonde hair and she swallowed him in a swift bob of her head. Tilting his hips ever so slightly, he let out a surprised moan when the girl took every inch, the velvety lock of her lips circling the impressive girth at his base. With a triumphant grin, she ran the tip of her tongue back and forth, side to side, along his shaft, flexing her throat in a proud display. Billy hummed at the pleasure offered from her lack of gag reflex. Using his fist full of her hair, he drew her away and held her still, taking the rare opportunity to thrust for himself. She held his hips and took each plunge without complaint, sucking as he retracted.

The second girl wove her hands around his stomach from behind, caressing and licking around the black wifebeater that exposed his shoulders and arms. He didn't pay much attention until she lifted his shirt in the back, trailing her lips lower on his spine and kneading the flexing muscle of his ass. Billy released the first girl momentarily to rip his shirt over his head and the second girl tucked herself under his right arm, dipping her head to tongue a nipple and tease it with her teeth. Releasing another groan, Billy couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself to this extent. Everything was sending bolts of pleasure through his limbs and he was intoxicated with the vision of two blonde women, moaning and whining as they feasted on him.

Suddenly the mouth around his cock disappeared and Billy let out a breathy groan, watching as she opened her lips to place little sucks along the side of his shaft as she drifted towards the base. Rocking on his feet, he hissed out breaths through his nose in anticipation when she reached his balls, the most delicate part of his entire body, shielded by nothing but a soft sack of skin. The girl teased with her hand before she took both of them in her mouth, using her cheeks and tongue to rub and warm the sensitive organs. Billy couldn't help the loud growl that thundered from his chest. If it was possible, he felt himself grow harder, pushing the peak of his arousal to new heights.

As she switched from sucking to rougher nibbles, Billy remembered the second girl latched onto his chest. The stimulation from his balls was sending his cock into a throbbing frenzy. Pushing on the nibbling girl's shoulder, he non-verbally directed her to her knees then dropped his voice into a dangerous purr.

"Suck my head." He ordered. He knew what he wanted and damn if he wasn't going to get it. Without a moment of delay, she wrapped a hand around his cock, just below her target, and pumped generously while her mouth devoured his tip. Billy closed his eyes and his chest heaved with the large breaths rushing to and from his lungs. It was the best he'd ever had, for sure, and it took everything in his willpower to stand, let alone bend one girl over and pound her to a quick, needed finish. The pleasure was driving him mad and he unconsciously shut his eyes, just losing himself in the sucking sounds and small moans escaping the women below.

The girl in front of him took a little more of his length and fanned a hand across his lower belly, scratching her nails gently over the strip of dark hair that extended down the hard dip between his hips. Her wet, talented mouth popped off his cock and she pressed her lips to his slit, dipping her tongue and giving tiny sucks to the spot.

"Fuck me, Billy." She moaned. "Put your yummy cock inside me." He chuckled deeply and the second girl left his balls, looking up at him from beside her sister.

"I'm so wet, Billy." It wasn't only his cock getting stroked as they purred up at him. Billy grinned and put a finger under the first girl's chin.

"There's plenty for bothuh ya." He growled. Stepping away, both of the girls rose and the first leapt back onto the table shedding her jeans and shirt in seconds. Billy tore off her thong and didn't bother with her bra before he surged his iron erection between her legs. Their mouths met in hungry, furious kisses, biting and tugging while they shook the entire table. The girl's cries grew louder and Billy purred with ego as the second stripped slowly beside them, watching while nibbling on her bottom lip. Once completely naked, she sauntered up next to him, running a hand over his ass while he thrust savagely into her sister. He tore his mouth away from the first and grabbed the second behind her head, crushing her lips against his. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he groaned as her twin trailed bites down his throat. The legs of the table screeched against the floor as he plowed ahead with harsh, consuming bucks.

A hand gripped his ass, he didn't know who's, and Billy hissed, pushing the girl onto her back on the table, slapping his hips into her thighs as he took more and more. Her knees gripped his back and he leant forward, leaving the second sister for the first once again. Whining endlessly, she tightened around his cock, writhing beneath his hips on the table. She bit his lip, clinging to him.

"Oh Billy." The second girl's hands ghosted over his back as the first cried for him, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck me, Billy." Her breasts rocked with his powerful thrusts and he snarled, snapping his hips. Each new, violent plunge made her gasp and he could count them on one hand before she unraveled, panting and screaming his name. She clutched him in a fiery vice, arching from the table with her eyes closed and mouth wide open. He flashed his teeth in a predator's smile and licked a nipple, delighting in the extended orgasm that clamped around his shaft. Closing his eyes for a moment, he listened to her and purred, taking move of her breast in his mouth. Then there was a kiss on his cheek, needy and desperate.

"Billy." The second twin moaned, eyes glazed with desire after witnessing what was in store for her. Standing up, he pulled out of her sister and picked the neglected girl from the floor. Her legs went around his waist and he sheathed himself inside of her, groaning at the new temperature and fit of her body. He stepped quickly towards a wall and pinned her against it, bouncing her steadily with his bucking hips. By now, his chest was misted with sweat and he breathed heavily, panting into each heated kiss. These girls had proven the rumors: Billy Darley fucked like no one else. He pushed his body against hers, rubbing his hard pecks against her soft breasts. She arched her neck and he sucked at the thin skin, grazing the spot with his teeth. Another round of identical cries filled the room and he rolled his penetration against her crotch, hitting her clit and evoking a shudder.

"Billy Darley, Billy Darley." She whispered, utterly lost in his abilities. Her sister came up behind them and gently caressed his butt, kissing the back of his right shoulder. Dipping her tongue on the warm skin, she trailed her mouth from one side to the other, encouraging him as he continued faster. The attention and moans from both girls rippled through his body. A fluid warmth buzzed in his hips, rising slowly up his shaft until it hummed throughout his cock. He sped up, lifting the girl's legs higher on his hips to plunge deeper into her slick walls. Hands splayed over his lower belly and fingers massaged the tense muscle. Billy leant into the girl's neck, grunting with impending release.

Kicking her knees, she started to wiggle uncontrollably against him, muttering curses and praise. He held her ass as he pounded and her body squeezed around him. Moans turned to cries and she suddenly grew still, tensing. With a last slap of his hips, she shattered, cumming with a fit of bucks and squirming on the wall. Using his remaining stamina, Billy ground out a series of fast, shallow thrusts before he roared, baring his teeth. He was showered with kisses as he came, growling with each remaining curl of his spine. The pleasure ricocheted and rebounded, going on and on until he thought he'd collapse. When he finally pulled away, he was panting like he'd run a mile. Two flushed faces looked up at him, purring and smiling, hands running over his sweaty back and chest.

* * *

><p>The entire booth was keeping an eye on the back room, each man glancing up for a sign of what was occurring within. Sounds had steadily crept from beneath the door and it sent envious shivers down everyone's backs. Baggy was grinding his full erection into a brunette's lap, wishing he could either take Billy's place, or bend the girl on top of him over the table, ridding himself of the excruciating hard on in his jeans. Heco and Hailee had disappeared, probably to his car, when he'd started breathing into her ear. Numerous times, girls had passed the door and pouted, acting as if Billy had been promised to them and them alone. And though they ended up in other men's laps, they still glanced at the back room, as if maybe a third look would undo the evening's events. Tommy had been texting under the table, smiling when Terri finally took pity on him by sending him naughty pictures of her crotch from the bathroom at work. Bodie was content to slip a hand under his blonde companion's skirt. Billy's escapade had sent a fervor through the group so when the he finally emerged, they were all watching.<p>

He paraded from the room with each arm slung over a twin, whispering into one of the girl's ears as he made his way to the booth. When he stood next to the table, he unraveled his arms and slapped both of their asses simultaneously, sending them on their way with small yelps.

"Damn." He said quietly to himself. They walked away and left the bar, eyes of jealous women following them until they'd disappeared entirely. Suddenly Spink sprang from his seat and strut to the jukebox, pulling out a quarter. Billy raised an eyebrow as he settled into a seat and then a grin spread on his face as the song started to play.

_Two heads are better than one  
>It's double the pleasure babe<br>It's triple the fun  
>I said<br>Two heads are better than one  
>It'll make you come undone<br>Two heads are better than one_

* * *

><p><em>Song by Nelson<br>_**Leave me some love if you liked it...cuz encouragement leads to more...lets be honest. ;)**_  
><em>**LOVE YOU ALL! But definitely to my faithful girls. =)**_  
><em>


End file.
